That's What Brothers Are For
by Kason08
Summary: Edward's older brother/idol is going off to the war. All Human. One-Shot


**A/N: So, I was listening to the radio, on my way to Panera (a little place where I like to write and do my work) when the song "Brothers" by Dean Brody came on. It was the first time I ever heard the song. I was listening to the lyrics and I just start crying and the song had just started! Lol! Anyways, I got to Panera and I looked up the music video and I started crying again! Lol! **

**Then I thought to myself, "Hey, I could make a one shot out of this." So here is the one-shot. I hope you guys like it **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Twilight or the song Brothers**

**Emmett 21**

**Rosalie 19**

**Jasper 16**

**Alice 15**

**Edward 10**

**Bella 9**

* * *

**Edward's POV**

I sat at my desk, trying to concentrate on homework but it was no use. I was too mad. I was mad at my brother that he was leaving. I was mad at my parents who were letting him leave. I was mad at the people taking my brother away from me. I could hear my brother leaving him room. His heavy boots echoed though the silent hallway. I heard my door opening but I didn't turn around. I didn't want to say goodbye. I was scared.

"Hey squirt," Emmett called to me. I didn't move to look at him. "I just want you to know that I'm leaving now." I still didn't move and I didn't answer him. "Take good care of yourself Eddie." And with that, I heard my door close. No one called me Eddie. My best friend couldn't even call me Eddie. Emmett was the only one who could call me Eddie.

I heard my brother make his way down the stairs. My mother started to sob. She started to talk incoherently but the words 'come back' was loud and clear. The tears started to flow from my eyes once again. What if Emmett didn't come back? Why did he have to go in the first place? I didn't understand. Why did he have to fight in a place where we didn't live?

I heard the door close and I finally got up from my chair. I looked out the window. I could see my brother, holding hands with Rosalie as they made their way to my dad's car. I ran my hand through my messy hair. Will this be the last time I saw my brother? Will we be able to play catch again or go fishing? Maybe he wanted to leave. Maybe I wasn't a good brother. We fought a lot and I would get him into trouble. Maybe that's why he was leaving me.

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I forcefully opened the front door and ran outside.

"EMMETT!" Emmett had just closed the trunk of the car after dumping his bag in it. He, Rosalie and Dad looked up at me. I ran and stopped right in front of him. He crouched down. "Emmett, please don't go. I promise I'll be good. I promise I won't get you in trouble. I'll even wash your car! I'll clean your room!" The tears were now flowing freely. I could hear sniffles coming from Rosalie and my father but I didn't look at them. My emerald green eyes were focused on my brother's brown ones, pleading him to not leave. "Just please don't leave me. I'm sorry," I whispered.

Emmett took me into one of his great big bear hugs. It was comforting.

"Squirt, you did nothing wrong," he seemed to understand that I thought he was leaving because I was a bad brother. "This is just something that I have to do." He let me go and fished something out of his pocket.

"Hold out your hand." I did as I was told. I held out my right hand for him. Emmett dropped a marble in it. But I knew that this was not just an ordinary marble, it was his lucky marble. He had it since he was a kid. "I want you to take good care of this for me Edward. Promise me?" I nodded my head.

"I promise."

"Take this wherever you go, and I'll be there right with you. You got it?" I nodded my head again. Emmett brought me in for another hug. "I'll miss you baby bro."

"I'll miss you too Em. You come back, you hear?" He let go and chuckled. He nodded at me as he stood up.

"Alright Edward, Emmett needs to go now," my father, Carlisle carefully told me. I watched as Emmett and Rosalie hugged and kissed goodbye. I watched as he and Carlisle got into the car. I watched as they drove away.

"Come on Edward, it's time to go back inside." I looked up at Rosalie as she gave me a sad smile. I just nodded and we walked inside.

* * *

Two years passed. Emmett still hadn't come home. I wrote him every night about my day. I told him how I tried out for little league baseball and how they told me I bat like a pro and that I told them that I learned everything from him. I told him that my number was 34, the same number he had in high school. I told him about my adventures with Bella and our meadow. I told him how I got in a fight with Bella's other best friend Jacob just because he was annoying me.

I told Emmett how Bella and I loved to snicker when her older sister, Alice, and Rosalie's younger brother Jasper kiss and make out on the couch at the Swan house. I told him that I had given him "the brother talk" because Alice had always been like an older sister to me. She was my best friend's older sister after all.

Every week I would get a letter back from Em telling me how proud he is of me and reminding me to take care of his marble. He always told me that it was the upmost importance that it was clean and shiny. I always rolled my eyes and laughed at that. I never understood why it was so important but I made sure it was clean and shiny because Emmett told me to.

We were all scared and worried about when or if my big brother was coming home. My family, Rosalie and I could do nothing but wait until news of his return would come.

And it did come.

A few weeks ago, we had received a phone call from one of the commanding officers from Emmett's platoon. Bella and I were watching a movie when the phone rang. Dad answered the phone and my mom sent me and Bella upstairs. I could hear dad's voice but I couldn't understand what he was saying. Mom was soon on her cell phone, calling Rosalie. After they both had hung up the phones, they started to talk to each other. Again I couldn't hear what was being said.

All of a sudden, my mom started crying. I got scared. Why was she crying? Was something wrong with Emmett? Was Emmett coming home?

"Edward, are you okay?" Bella asked me. I could only nod at her. "You look pale Edward," she told me worriedly. I could only stare at my door.

My mom soon quieted down. My dad called me down from me room. Bella said that she would wait in my room but I told her that I couldn't go down there alone. I was too afraid.

I slowly walked down the stairs and into the family room, shaking in fear. My mom was sitting on the couch and my dad was standing next to it. I looked at their tear stricken faces. I held my breath, waiting for the worst possible news as Bella held my hands in hers.

"Edward, that was a man who is in charge of Emmett's platoon," Carlisle told me. He paused for a moment. The suspense was killing me. Carlisle looked down at Esme and then they both looked at me.

"Honey, Emmett is finally coming home," Esme told me in a quiet voice.

"He's okay? He's alive and he's coming home?" I asked excitedly. My parents nodded at me.

"Yes, sweetie, he's alive." I could hear a hidden tone in my mother's voice but I didn't care my brother was coming home! I looked over at Bella.

"Bella did you hear that?! EMMETT IS COMING HOME!" I was so excited that I picked her up and spun her around. We were smiling and laughing at the news. "Come on! You have to help me make a banner to hang on his door when he comes home!" She giggled and agreed. We ran upstairs to make Emmett a 'Welcome Home' sign.

* * *

The day had come for Emmett to come home. Once again I saw at my desk, playing with Emmett's marble. Our friends were downstairs but I couldn't be down there. It was too noisy and I couldn't be there any longer. The Swans and the Hales were here to greet my brother home. Mom was entertaining them as we waited for dad to come home with Emmett.

I just sat in my room. The minutes and seconds were ticking away. The day felt like it was dragging on, torturing me even further.

Finally, I heard a car coming towards the house. I looked out my bedroom window and saw that my dad had finally arrived.

With the marble in my hand, I burst out of my room and down the stairs.

"EMMETT'S HOME!" I yelled as I ripped the door open. Two years ago, I had down the same but this time I was saying hello instead of goodbye.

I got to the car and waited for Emmett to come out.

Rolling from behind the car, there was Emmett in a wheelchair. I was shocked for a few seconds but I looked up at my brother's face and I launched up at him.

"EMMETT!" Tears of happiness ran down my face.

"Hey squirt," Emmett greeted me with one of his bear hugs. His voice sounded a bit hoarse.

"I missed you Em."

"I missed you too Eddie." I let Emmett go and took his hand and faced his palm up. I dropped the marble in his hand.

"I kept it clean and shiny for you Em," I told him proudly. He gave me another bear hug. This one was tighter, as if he was afraid that I was going to slip through his arms. I didn't mind. I returned it with my own squeeze.

We continued to hug each other in the driveway for a few more minutes until he whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry but you're gonna have to push me around for a while squirt."

"It's okay Emmett, that's what brothers are for."


End file.
